This invention relates to worm drive hose clips of the kind comprising a housing, a band having one end secured to the housing and the other end or tail passed through the housing, and a screw which is effectively journalled in the housing and held axially captive therein, the screw having threads which engage with teeth formed in or on the band so that rotation of the screw moves the said tail relative to the housing and hence contracts or expands the loop formed by the band.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved clip.